


Kiss Him Once For Me

by orphan_account



Series: SPN Writing Challenge [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, First Kiss, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Hipster!Jimmy, Jock!Dean, M/M, Pining, punk!Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 04:53:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5571784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“It’d be cute if it weren’t so tragically pathetic,” Cas whines, and Jimmy looks up from under his lashes to watch Cas pick disinterestedly at his lunch. “You should ask him out already. Or, better yet,” he adds, popping one of his carrots into his mouth, “you should corner him and just lay one on him. Right in the hallway. After school. Today.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Him Once For Me

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [SPN Writing Challenge](http://spnwritingchallenge.tumblr.com) December 2015 "happy holidays"-themed prompt "scarves/hats/gloves."
> 
>  
> 
> What is this? A new pairing? You'd be right lol 
> 
> I recently discovered that I am absolute trash for Dean/Jimmy, and there is a sad lack of Dean/Jimmy fanfiction in the world. Here's my contribution for the fandom, and my first attempt at them. Hope it's alright!

Another round of laughter erupts from the tables shoved into the corner of the cafeteria, and Jimmy glances up from his tablet, attention drawn to the ruckus. He easily finds that familiar wide, bright smile, Dean’s nose scrunched adorably as he doubles over in hysterics at whatever joke the baseball team is cracking up at.

He sighs, the sound pathetically longing.

Something wet and cold hits him in the side of the head, and he turns a glare on his twin sitting across from him. Cas’ right-side lip ring glints in the sunlight coming in from the windows next to their table when his mouth pulls into a pout. His kohl-lined blue eyes are unamused as he raises his eyebrows – left one pierced – pointedly.

“What?” Jimmy snaps petulantly, pulling his tablet closer. He pushes his glasses up his nose reflexively as he sneaks another peek at the Jock Table™ and specifically to Lawrence High’s adored and loveable starting pitcher.

Dean glances over, catching Jimmy’s gaze, and waves at him with a wink before turning back to Benny and Victor. Jimmy’s mouth pulls up at the corner as he ducks his head shyly. Cas groans dramatically, and Jimmy’s smile falls as he pointedly ignores his brother.

“It’d be cute if it weren’t so tragically pathetic,” Cas whines, and Jimmy looks up from under his lashes to watch Cas pick disinterestedly at his lunch. “You should ask him out already. Or, better yet,” he adds, popping one of his carrots into his mouth, “you should corner him and just lay one on him. Right in the hallway. After school. Today.”

Jimmy makes a face, and his tone is incredulous when he asks, “What _exactly_ have you been smoking, Cas?”

“The good shit,” Cas replies easily, with an added wink. “But I’m serious, James. It’ll put us _all_ out of our misery. It’s _Christmas,_ for fuck’s sake.”

“Don’t call me James, you’re not my mother,” Jimmy mutters, but it lacks any real heat. “And Christmas is next Friday, genius.”

He can’t help the image of going up to Dean Winchester and kissing him and having Dean kiss him back running through his mind, and he knows he’s blushing when Cas waggles his eyebrows at him, so he pouts and turns back to his tablet, scrolling half-heartedly through the online textbook he’d pulled up to complete his psychology homework with.

“Why is Thing Two looking so put-out, Clarence?”

Jimmy and Cas look up as Meg comes up to the table, sliding into Cas’ lap and pulling him into quick but intense, heated kiss. Jimmy averts his eyes with a roll so dramatic he’s sure he pulled something.

“I am not _put-out,_ Meg,” Jimmy informs her once she and his brother have disengaged their game of tonsil tennis. _Ugh._ “Cas is just being a dick like usual.”

Meg smirks, running her fingers through Cas’ hair, streaked different shades of blue. Her lips are a dark red, and her dark eyeliner makes her warm brown eyes pop. Her dark hair falls in thick curls around her shoulders. “Good thing I don’t mind his dick then, huh.”

Jimmy gags theatrically while she and Cas crack up, and he huffs as he turns away from them. “I don’t know why I put up with you two,” he grumbles, tugging on the sleeves of his thick cream sweater. “You’re awful.”

“You love us,” Cas shrugs carelessly, and Jimmy grudgingly has to agree.

“So, what’s got your panties in a twist, Thing Two?” Meg asks, stealing one of Cas’ carrots and biting into it, the crunch crisp.

“Not Dean,” Cas mutters under his breath, and Jimmy glares at him again.

“Can you not?”

“Ah, young love,” Meg sighs dreamily, with a teasing grin. “I wanna be sick.”

“Not on the jacket,” Cas says, wrapping his arm around her waist. “I _just_ bought it. And I told him he should just go up and start making out with that hot piece of ass, but he’s being a piss-baby about it.”

Jimmy rolls his eyes again. “Okay, one, don’t objectify him like that – Dean’s a person, thank you very much. Two, just because I’m not as cavalier in my intimate endeavors as you are does not mean I’m a ‘piss-baby’, you asshat.”

Cas gives him an unimpressed look. “You don’t _have_ ‘intimate endeavors’, assbutt.”

Jimmy snorts. “Ooh, _assbutt._ That’s a good one. I hope you didn’t hurt yourself thinking it up.”

“Go to hell, James.”

“Right after you, Castiel.”

“ _Ladies,_ ” Meg interjects, stealing another carrot. She looks between them, amusement in her eyes. “We’re all going to hell here, so let’s enjoy our time topside while we can, hm? Chill your ballsacks.” Cas and Jimmy grumble to themselves, but relent. Meg grins, eating her carrot.

“Now, Jimmy,” Meg continues, and Jimmy looks up at her. “Why exactly don’t you want to go make out with our sought-after stud over there _right now_?”

“Uh,” Jimmy blinks, “because it would be weird to just… go up and do that?” He readjusts his beanie and nudges his glasses up again. All embarrassed tells, he knows, but he can’t help it.

“I don’t know, I think that’d be pretty hot, actually,” she muses, looking thoughtful.

“That’s because you’re a kinky slut, babe,” Cas says pleasantly, and Meg hums in agreement.

Jimmy just shakes his head. “ _Impossible,_ both of you. But I’m afraid I’m going to have to disappoint you, Meg.”

She shrugs, and twenty minutes of companionable silence between them later the bell for the end of lunch period rings. The screech of chairs being pushed out joins the chatter of students, and Jimmy, Cas, and Meg join the throng of kids heading to class after tossing their trash away. As they leave the cafeteria, Jimmy feels an arm slide around his shoulders, and he fights a losing battle against his blush as he grins over at Dean.

“Hey, Dean,” he greets, ignoring the smug looks his brother and Meg give him as they split to head to their own classes.

“Okay, so _please_ tell me you did that study guide,” Dean says, pulling away to face Jimmy and walk backwards down the hall. “Because Sammy had a band concert last night, and I had to watch Adam because Mom and Dad went out, and I only did about half of it before I crashed.”

Jimmy looks at him coolly for a heartbeat before breaking out in a fond grin, shaking his head in exasperation as he reaches into his history textbook for the mentioned study guide.

“You’re lucky I take pity on you, Winchester,” he teases, handing over the packet of paper. Dean takes it with a grateful smile that makes the butterflies in Jimmy’s stomach flutter happily as his eyes linger on those pink lips before he forces his gaze back up to Dean’s green eyes.

“Thank you so much, man,” Dean says emphatically as they walk into their AP Calculus class. “Seriously, I owe you, like, fifty favors by now. You just keep saving my ass.”

Jimmy waves him off. “You doing my Physics projects on top of yours is fair payment, Dean. Don’t even worry about it.”

They smile stupidly at each other for a minute as they wait for class to start, and when Coach Singer calls them to order, Dean looks away quickly, and Jimmy’s not sure if he’s imagining the red flush beneath his freckles. He bites his lip, taking out his notes and homework as he turns to the whiteboard at the front of the room, and imagines that Dean’s eyes looked hungry when they slipped to his mouth.

Halfway through class, as they’re let free to start working on the night’s homework, Jimmy feels a nudge against his leg, and he looks over to Dean, eyebrow raised in question.

“You guys are coming to the Christmas party Wednesday, right?”

Jimmy blinks, twirling his pencil in his fingers. “As far as I know,” he replies, brow furrowing. Since moving to Lawrence from Pontiac the twins’ freshmen year, the Novaks have always gone to the Winchesters’ annual Christmas party. “Don’t we always?”

Dean shrugs, opening the textbook they’re sharing to the assigned problems. “Well, yeah, but. I don’t know, maybe this year you had different plans. Just wondering.”

Jimmy stares at him for a moment, feeling warmth spread through him at the thought that Dean was worried Jimmy might not want to go and spend time with him, before giving him a smile. “No, we don’t have different plans. Not this year, at least,” he teases, and is glad when Dean smiles back. “I mean, Cas has been talking about all the booze he’s gonna sneak in, so.”

Coach Singer gives Dean a stern look when he lets out a loud bark of laughter, and Dean grins sheepishly at him as he tries to reign in his mirth.

“Oh, man,” Dean sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose. “I can’t wait to see what Mom does when she catches him if he really does try to sneak in booze. She’ll flay him alive!”

“I told him that, but I don’t think he believed me,” Jimmy says thoughtfully. “His funeral, I guess.”

“RIP in pieces, that stupid son of a bitch,” Dean agrees, and they laugh softly as they turn back to the homework until the end of class.

When the final bell of the day rings after their Computer Apps class, Jimmy and Dean walk to their lockers together, conversing lightly and laughing about their old, kooky teacher who insists the government is watching them through the computers.

“Deveraux is definitely a paranoid basket case.” Dean shakes his head, opening his locker to throw his unneeded textbooks into it. “I mean, seriously. What government official is gonna watch us through Microsoft Excel? What are they gonna learn besides the fact that I can use the function option.”

“That you’re a pro at doing inventory?” Jimmy guesses, biting his lip to keep from laughing as he grabs his coat. He shrugs into it, adjusting his beanie again in the mirror inside his locker door, then grabs his scarf and closes his locker, bag left at his feet while he wraps it around his neck.

Dean snorts, closing his own locker and slinging his backpack over his shoulder, shoving his other hand in the pocket of his letterman. “I guess.” They laugh again, and Jimmy grabs his bag, walking with Dean out to the student parking lot.

They’re halfway across the lot when Jimmy stops and frowns, glancing around. His brother’s Continental is nowhere in sight, and it’s not like it’s hard to miss in the first place.

“Goddammit, Cas,” he curses, pulling his phone out of his back pocket. There’s a missed text – _taking Meg to the mall, ask Dean for a ride ;)_ – and he has to forcefully quell the urge to strangle his twin when he sees Cas again.

“He ditch you?” Dean asks, looking back at Jimmy with a bemused smile.

Jimmy shoves his phone back in his jeans and stomps after Dean, shoving past him and towards the Impala. “My brother is a dick who thinks he’s funny when he’s actually just aggravating.”

Dean laughs at his misery, and Jimmy pouts as he slides into the front seat of the Impala, tossing his bag into the back. “It’s not funny, Dean.”

“Yeah, it kinda is,” Dean counters, sliding in behind the wheel. He starts the engine with a practiced turn of the key, revving it twice just to hear her purr before backing up and pulling out of the lot and onto the road.

They listen to Metallica as Dean takes them to their neighborhood, dropping Jimmy at his house with a wave and a “See you on Wednesday!” before heading the rest of the way down the street to his own home. Jimmy watches until Dean pulls into his driveway and then makes his way inside.

Michael’s at the kitchen table on his laptop and Jimmy waves to him as he makes his way to the hall. He ducks around Gabriel, who’s carrying an armful of snacks from the fridge and speaking through his Xbox headset on his way back to the game room, before making it to the room he shares with Cas.

He tosses his bag to the foot of his bed on the right side of the room, removes his scarf and coat, and slumps into the chair at his desk. His phone vibrates against his ass, and he pulls it out of his pocket to check the text, smiling when he unlocks the screen to Dean’s name.

 _can u believe this shit?_ it reads, with an attached photo of a doorway, and Jimmy bites his lip on a chuckle at the mistletoe innocently taped there. It even has ribbon tied around it.

 **SENT: 3:57 PM**  
_I don’t know why you’re worried, dean_

 **SENT: 3:57 PM** _  
it’s not like you have anyone to kiss ;P_

 **RECEIVED: 3:59 PM**  
_ha ha fuck u_

 **RECEIVED: 4:01 PM** _  
mom put it up and said we cant take it down b4 christmas_

 **SENT: 4:03 PM**  
_Oh?_

 **RECEIVED: 4:07 PM**  
_yeah. which means itll b up @ the party_

 **RECEIVED: 4:07 PM** _  
do u realize how many ppl come to that?_

 **RECEIVED: 4:07 PM** _  
OLD PPL JIMMY_

 **RECEIVED: 4:08 PM** _  
PPL I AM RELATED TO_

Jimmy snorts, imagining Dean getting caught underneath mistletoe with his Grandma Deanna, or Grandpa Henry, or with _Sam,_ and he nearly falls out of his chair laughing so hard. He lays his head on his desk, trying to breathe, and has to wipe his eyes of tears so he can reply.

 **SENT: 4:11 PM**  
_oh my god, dean, that’s great lol_

 **RECEIVED: 4:12 PM**  
_shut up asshole_

 **RECEIVED: 4:12 PM** _  
omg what if I end up under it with sam ?!?!?! thats just gross, man_

 **SENT: 4:13 PM**  
_aw, you don’t wanna kiss sammy? :’D but he loves you, dean!_

 **RECEIVED: 4:14 PM**  
_NO I DO NOT WANT TO KISS SAM, JAMES_

 **RECEIVED: 4:14 PM** _  
HOW DARE U_

 **SENT: 4:15 PM**  
_what about Adam? ;D_

 **RECEIVED: 4:15 PM**  
_JAMES EMMANUEL NOVAK I CANNOT BELIEVE U_

Jimmy is laughing so hard Gabriel pokes his head in, one side of his headphones moved off his ear as he leans against the door.

“You okay, little brother?” he asks. He doesn’t sound too concerned, though, and Jimmy waves him off as he picks himself up off the floor.

“I’m fine, Gabe,” he reassures, still snickering. “Dean’s mom put mistletoe up everywhere. He’s freaking out that he’s gonna get caught under it with his grandma or Sam or something.”

Gabriel snorts. “That’s an image I didn’t need.” He gives a two-finger salute, turning on his heel. “Try not to be jealous of your boyfriend, Jimbo. Michael’s making chicken parmesan for dinner.”

“He’s not my boyfriend, asswipe!” Jimmy shouts after him, but it’s in vain as Gabriel just gives him the finger before disappearing into the game room.

“Watch your language, James Novak!” Michael shouts from the kitchen, and Jimmy rolls his eyes.

His phone vibrates again, and he looks down to see what Dean has to add.

 **RECEIVED: 4:17 PM**  
_im gonna shove u under it w cas_

 **RECEIVED: 4:17 PM** _  
see how u like it_

Jimmy can practically hear the pout, and he giggles, flopping onto his bed.

 **SENT: 4:18 PM**  
_mm, kinda kinky, dean. I didn’t know you’re into the twin thing_

He bites his lip, wondering if that’s taking it too far – it makes his skin crawl to even consider imagining kissing Cas for any reason – but Dean’s reply sends him into hysterics again.

 **RECEIVED: 4:19 PM**  
_u kno wat fuck u_

 **RECEIVED: 4:19 PM** _  
tho now u mention it_

 **RECEIVED: 4:19 PM** _  
thats kinda hot_

 **RECEIVED: 4:19 PM** _  
awkward but hot_

 **RECEIVED: 4:20 PM** _  
but mostly awkward_

Jimmy cackles again, smiling at his phone so hard his face hurts. He can hardly breathe through his heaving, shaking chest.

 **SENT: 4:21 PM**  
_oh my god, dean, I’m dying over here lol_

 **RECEIVED: 4:22 PM**  
_serves u right u nugget_

 **RECEIVED: 4:22 PM**  
_okay i have hw to do ugh so ill ttyl_

 **SENT: 4:23 PM**  
_aw, okay :/ ttyl dean! give sammy and adam a kiss for me ;)_

 **RECEIVED: 4:23 PM**  
_fuck u james novak_

Jimmy grins, and continues grinning through his psychology and Calculus homework, humming happily to himself even when Cas gets home an hour later and narrows his eyes at him, flopping down onto his bed.

“Why are you so happy?” he asks suspiciously. “You don’t smell like sex, so it’s not ‘cause you manned up and got laid.”

Jimmy rolls his eyes at him, pulling out his phone and bringing up the conversation with Dean before tossing his phone at Cas and sitting back to continue working on his paper. It’s silent save for the tap of his keyboard and the song he hums low under his breath, and several minutes later Cas hums thoughtfully.

“How hard do you think he’d get if we made out for him?” Cas wonders, tossing the phone back to Jimmy, who lets it land with a soft _thump_ at the end of his bed as he stares blankly at his brother.

“I don’t even want to think about the fact that those words just came out of your mouth,” Jimmy says decisively, and he turns back to his psychology paper. “That’s gross, Cas.”

“Well, yeah, but he’s right. It’s a hot thought.”

Jimmy gives him a look that says he thinks his brother has a few screws loose. “How often do you think about us making out?”

“Not _us_ specifically,” Cas clarifies, leaning back against the headboard of his bed. He pulls his phone out of his pocket when it vibrates. “But look-alikes in general. I mean, come on. It’s like double the attractiveness. Though in regards to us, we _are_ pretty sexy pieces of ass, if I do say so myself. Which I do.”

Jimmy stares at him long and hard, before turning away with a shake of his head. “You’re so weird, Cas.”

“Love you too, little brother.”

“Cas, you are literally two minutes older than me.”

“Which makes you the little brother.”

“We’re the same fucking height! Everything about us is completely fucking identical!”

“ _Language,_ James Novak!” Michael yells.

“Shut up, Michael!” Cas yells back, and Jimmy thinks he has to have pulled something with that eye roll. “No one fucking asked you!”

“Don’t roll your eyes at me in that tone of voice, Castiel Novak!”

Cas shares a look with Jimmy, and they crack up together, falling into hysterics until they’re called for dinner.

 

* * *

 

Wednesday evening finds Jimmy sifting through his dresser for an outfit for the Christmas party. He settles on his whitewash skinny jeans, spattered in paint; a white Rolling Stones tee; and the thick cashmere sweater he’d gotten last Christmas from the closet, slipping it over his head as he heads to the bathroom. The sweater is a dark blue with a large snowflake knitted on the front – it totally counts as low-key Ugly Christmas Sweater™ – and he smiles at his reflection in the mirror as he runs a hand through his hair.

“You ready yet, princess?” Cas drawls, poking his head into the bathroom.

Jimmy gives him the finger without comment, adjusts his sweater, and shoves past his twin back to their room as he leaves the bathroom. He grabs his glasses from the top of his dresser and his favorite hat – a beanie knit in the colors of the bisexual flag – from his collection in the wicker basket he keeps on his desk.

Cas is standing in their doorway, arms crossed and eyebrows raised. His hair now has purple in it, and he’s wearing a Slipknot shirt and dark jeans; thick leather bracelets on his wrists; his favorite black feather earring in his right ear, though he’s forgone the nose ring in favor of the stud; and his boots are only laced halfway.

“You done?” he deadpans.

Jimmy puts his hat on and sticks his tongue out in defiance. “Yeah. Let’s go.”

Cas rolls his eyes but turns to head down the hall, and Jimmy follows behind him after grabbing his phone and house key. They join Michael, Gabriel, and their mom in the foyer, putting on their coats and scarves before heading out. Snow has started falling lightly over the last hour, thick and fluffy, and Jimmy smiles at the thought that it’ll be perfect for making snowmen in sometime over the weekend.

The walk over to the Winchesters’ is short and quick, and they’re greeted warmly by Kate, who ushers them inside with a smile. She helps Naomi out of her coat while the boys shrug out of theirs by themselves, and they make their way through the house to the den where everyone is mingling. Jimmy smiles as a familiar body makes its way over to him from out of the crowd.

“Jimmy!” Dean smiles, holding out a red SOLO cup.

Jimmy takes it with a grateful grin. “Hey, Dean! How’s the party so far?”

“Like usual,” Dean replies, taking a sip of the eggnog. “Haven’t been caught under the mistletoe yet, so that’s a couple points in the night’s favor.”

Chuckling, Jimmy takes a sip of his own eggnog, licking his lips when he pulls the cup away. “Well, the night’s not over yet. Try not to jinx yourself.”

Dean groans, shoving Jimmy lightly, and they laugh softly together. Standing away from the rest of the guests, Jimmy and Dean converse quietly between themselves, laughing and sipping at their eggnog, munching on the finger foods that Kate put out while Christmas music plays in the background.

Jimmy keeps his eyes on Dean’s face, counting the freckles that are splattered across his nose as Dean tells him about something Adam did at school. His eyelashes, long and thick, frame his gold-speckled green eyes that are bright with happiness and the joy of being around his friends and family. He’s beautiful, Jimmy thinks fondly, and he hides a soft smile and a blush beneath a sip of eggnog when Dean turns to look at him.

He’s hopelessly gone on this boy, and it’s not as sad a thought as Jimmy figures it could be.

“Okay, we need pie,” Dean announces, and Jimmy rolls his eyes as he follows Dean to the kitchen where Kate has set out different flavored pies, from the traditional pumpkin to cinnamon-apple and pecan to blueberry and peach cobblers. Several pieces of each pie have already been eaten along with the finger foods and chips and hot dogs and other stuff available. Kate really goes all-out for these parties.

“Dude, they’re almost gone,” Dean says in dismay, heading immediately for the pecan. “How dare these people eat my pie!”

Jimmy raises his eyebrows, lips twitching up. “Dean, you’re the one that has eaten most of them. No one eats as much pie as you do.”

“Pie is awesome,” Dean pouts, putting a slice of the pecan on his plate, and then going for the peach cobbler.

“It’s just _pie_ , Dean.”

“Blasphemer,” Dean accuses, grinning widely when he turns to face Jimmy, plate full of pie.

“You’re gonna get diabetes before you’re thirty.”

“And it’ll be worth it!”

They leave the kitchen to go back to their space in the den, and Dean puts a forkful of pecan pie in his mouth, licking it obscenely and moaning as he pulls it back out. Jimmy has never wanted to be a fork so much in his life, and he has to look away so Dean doesn’t see him lick his own lips. He concentrates instead on the people around him, making a point to listen to the lyrics of the song currently playing, humming along to it to distract himself from watching Dean eat and wishing he were the pie.

He’s not very successful.

Once Dean finishes both pieces of pie, Jimmy decides he wants another plateful of chips, and Dean walks with him towards the kitchen. They’re shoving at each other’s shoulders as they leave the den, not paying attention to anyone but themselves, when Sam’s voice carries over the chatter and music.

“Well, look who’s caught under the mistletoe!”

Jimmy freezes beside Dean, who startles at the shout, and suddenly Jimmy and Dean are the center of the room’s attention. Jimmy feels his stomach drop, his heart thump heavily, as he glances up on reflex.

_Oh no._

Dean looks up too, and they stand there dumbly staring at the little plant hanging inconspicuously from the doorway. The ribbon tied around it seems too cheerful for the feeling of anxious anticipation running through Jimmy. He fidgets with his sleeves.

Dean recovers first, rolling his eyes and turning a petulant pout at his brother. “Ah, c’mon, Sammy…”

“A tradition is a tradition, Dean!” Kate pipes up with a laugh. “Come on! Just a little one!”

There’s a murmur of consent through the others gathered in the den, and Jimmy swallows heavily. Dean groans, running his free hand not holding his pie plate over his face as he turns back to Jimmy. Jimmy watches him with wide eyes, Dean’s lips thin in his annoyance.

Is Dean going to kiss him? Jimmy feels his breath coming faster, eyes focused on Dean’s lips. They’re full, plush, pink, and they look so soft. He’s wondered what they’d feel like against his own for years now, but never able to work up the courage to take the initiative. The thought that he might now get to know… Jimmy feels himself flush under the attention of the entire room, licking his lips absently, but he’d take it in a heartbeat if it means he gets to know how Dean kisses.

Caught up in his thoughts, Jimmy barely hears the put-upon sigh as Dean leans closer, and he can only blink when a soft kiss is pressed to the corner of his mouth – on his cheek, really – quick and feather-light, before Dean is pulling back and grumbling about _stupid traditions_ as he continues on his way to the kitchen.

Jimmy stands still for a minute longer, unable to move. Everyone has gone back to their own conversations, forgetting the excitement almost immediately, but Jimmy can’t help the feeling of something cracking inside him. He bites his lip, feeling a stinging behind his eyes. Of course Dean didn’t _actually_ want to kiss him – what was he expecting? They’re just _friends._

He feels an intense gaze on him, and Jimmy glances over to catch Cas’ eyes from across the room, watching him in concern. He doesn’t move from his spot on the loveseat beside Meg, but Jimmy knows he’d be up and with him if Jimmy needed him to be.

Jimmy looks away and heads out of the den, turning away from the kitchen and instead heading toward the front door. He grabs his coat and his scarf, putting them on with unsteady hands, and walks outside onto the front porch.

The wind bites at the tear that falls down his cheek.

It’s still outside, the Christmas music muted through the walls, and he breathes in the cold air, scented with evergreen and pine and burning logs from the fireplaces of the houses along the street. Jimmy leans against the porch railing, gazing out at the snow-blanketed lawns; the snow is still falling steadily, still thick and fluff, and he reaches out to catch flakes in his hand, watching them melt slowly with his body heat.

He’s not sure how long passes before the front door opens, the screen door scraping against the boards of the porch. He looks over his shoulder to see Dean watching him, then turns back to staring up at the sky, remaining silent. Footsteps – _one, two, three_ – and then a body pressing up against his side. Despite knowing it’s probably a bad idea, he leans into Dean’s warmth, sighing as Dean wraps an arm around his shoulders.

“You okay?” Dean asks quietly.

Jimmy nods, burying his nose in his scarf. “I just needed some air,” he says, chuckling softly. “It was getting kind of crowded inside.”

It’s a lie, but Dean doesn’t call him on it. They stand together, quiet but for their breathing, for several long heartbeats. Their breath puffs out in front of them in clouds of white on every exhale.

Dean is eventually the one to break their silence.

“It’s not that I don’t want to kiss you,” he says, and Jimmy stills as Dean pulls his arm away so he can lean against the porch rail. He runs a hand through his hair, and Jimmy can’t help but wonder if it’s as soft as it looks. “I just… I don’t want our first kiss to be because some commercial holiday _tradition_ tells us we have to, okay? I want it to be because we _want_ to. I want it to be for _us_ , not for a crowd, you know?”

He thinks it’s cute how Dean shuffles nervously in place, shoving his hands into the pockets of his letterman with a slight shiver; how he smiles at Jimmy before looking away, down at his feet. His usual cocky confidence is gone in favor of shy embarrassment, and it’s endearing, heartwarming, and Jimmy can’t be blamed for sliding his scarf from around his neck and tossing it over Dean’s head, wrapping it around him and stepping forward to press close to Dean.

“You really want to kiss me?” he asks softly, tilting his head to catch Dean’s eyes. A small smile plays on his lips.

Dean huffs a short laugh, giving Jimmy a teasing grin. “Only ever since I met you. Only every time I look at you.”

The only think Jimmy can think to say in his joy and relief is, “Same.”

Out of sight of any parasitic plants, of any nosy relatives or siblings, with nothing but the snow as witness, Jimmy tugs on the ends of his scarf, pulling Dean down as he leans up to gently press their lips together.

Dean guides Jimmy in the kiss, encouraging him to tilt his head and move his mouth with Dean’s. The pace is kept slow, almost lazy, and the kiss is tender, chaste, as they learn how they fit together. Dean’s hands feel like they’re everywhere, one on his waist, the other cupping his cheek with light caresses. Jimmy’s move with a mind of their own, sliding up to tangle in Dean’s hair like he’d imagined doing not moments ago.

It really is as soft as it looks.

When they pull apart, panting slightly and foreheads resting together, they share a grin as their puffs of breath mingle between them. Dean steals another quick kiss, and another, and another, until Jimmy is giggling and smiling too hard to reciprocate properly. They stand in each other’s arms, ignorant to the cold and the snow around them, and Jimmy is happy.

“You two are disgustingly sappy.”

Unsurprised about the interruption, Jimmy rolls his eyes and turns his head to look at his twin, leaning his head against Dean’s chest, tucking it under his chin. Cas is smirking, the smug son of a bitch, leaning against the wall next to the door. His sticks his hands in his pockets and pulls them back out with his cigarette pack and lighter, taking one out to light up.

“Take it to the end of the driveway, Cas,” Dean tells him, setting his chin on top of Jimmy’s head. “Mom can’t tell you not to smoke, but she can kick your ass for stinkin’ up the house.”

Cas snorts but moves to head to the driveway, patting Dean’s shoulder as he passes them. “Break his heart and I’ll rip your dick off and shove it up your ass,” he says pleasantly, giving them a smile that promises bodily harm.

“ _Cas,_ ” Jimmy glares.

Cas just gives him a two-fingered salute, meandering away from them. Turning on his heel, he continues walking backwards to the driveway and calls back, “Oh, and Jimmy?”

“ _What_.”

“Kiss him once for me!”

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: [leviathncas](http://deanjimmy.co.vu)


End file.
